


The Good Humor Ice Cream Fuck

by Ben Dover (AvatarMN)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Food Service, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Big Brothers, Bondage, Brother Feels, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Car Sex, Cock Slut, Come Slut, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Cousins, Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Fetish, Fingerfucking, First Time, Gags, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Incest, Little Brothers, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation, Obsessive Behavior, Pederasty, Power Bottom, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Service Submission, Sex Addiction, Sex Education, Sexual Experimentation, Sibling Incest, Sloppy Seconds, Spitroasting, Submission, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN/pseuds/Ben%20Dover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Power bottom Gavin Free is the special treat in the back of an ice cream truck.  Ray Narvaez drives him around, peddling his ass to pubescent virgin boys and their doting big brothers.  You know.  As one so often does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Humor Ice Cream Fuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kattastic99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattastic99/gifts).



> This is a Skype quick fic. It was improvised and transmitted paragraph-by-paragraph over Skype, for the custom-targeted amusement of a good friend. I proofread it and polished it up a little, but it may not be up to my usual quality standards. It's absolutely gratuitous, entirely self-indulgent, totally cheesy, out of character as hell, and I still find it really hot. If it hits your buttons too, and you want some shameless smut with no other redeeming value, you might enjoy it. :)
> 
> It's about some of the video blogger team, Rooster Teeth. And a couple of original brothers, aged 15 and 11 years. It gets fairly incestuous, but the focus is on using Gavin's ass. Holy shitballs, is their relationship cute as fuck tho!

"What do you boys want?" Ray asked, leaning on his elbows at the ice cream truck's window. 

"Bomb pop," Billy said.

"Ice cream sandwich, a Neapolitan one," Joe added. He put his hand on his little brother's shoulder, and Billy looked up at him. Joe smiled. "It's on me."

"Actually, we're running a special," Ray smirked. "Come around to the back if you want something really good."

Joe squinted at Ray, wondering what he was up to. Of course he knew better than to get into a van with a stranger, much less let Billy get into one. But Ray was their cousin. So the brothers exchanged glances and Joe shrugged, gesturing for Billy to go ahead.

The boys stepped up on the back and hoisted themselves into the truck. There, bent over the lid of a chest freezer was a man, his naked ass exposed. Billy gasped and backed up, bumping into Joe. But the 15-year-old didn't move, he just stared at the man's ass, then looked at Ray. Ray crossed his arms and smirked.

"This is Gavin. He's what you call a cumdumpster," Ray said. "Want to give him a ride?"

"What do you say, Bill?" Joe bent and whispered in his little brother's ear. Billy was shaking like a leaf, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the man's round ass, and the lightly hairy hole, exposed so indecently.

"I don't understand..." Billy said, innocently. 

"It's okay, kiddo. I'll show you," Joe said calmly, and he walked around his brother. He approached Gavin and stood behind him. The man turned his head around. His eyes were wide, and he wore an o-ring gag in his mouth. Drool dripped from his lips, and his tongue flexed as he tried to swallow. Joe laid a hand on his back, and Gavin shivered. 

Joe looked over at Ray, and Ray nodded encouragingly. Joe caressed up and down Gavin's back, and the man shuddered again. Joe leaned back and looked between Gavin's legs, seeing his cock grow longer and fatter. Joe glanced at his little brother, to see Billy's nostrils flare. Gavin moaned and arched his back under Joe's hand, raising his hips and wriggling his ass. 

He was into it. Joe smiled broadly.

"Watch this, Bill."

Ray pushed a pump bottle of lube toward Joe, and he squeezed some into his palm. He rolled two fingers in it, coating them. 

"Gavin wants to be fucked, Billy," Joe explained. "When you fuck a butt, you need some of this stuff. It's called lubrication. And butts need to be stretched to keep them happy. You get some on your fingers, like this. And then put them in..." 

Joe smeared lube in circles around the rim of Gavin's asshole, and the man groaned and drooled. Then the teen put one finger inside. Sliding all the way to the last knuckle. Little Billy gasped. 

"See? He likes it," Joe smiled. Billy grinned back, and nodded. "Now I'll put another one in." Joe inserted another finger, and Gavin groaned louder. Joe hooked his fingers and pulled, making Gavin writhe against his bonds. His hands and feet were secured with straps.

"You want to try, Bill?" Joe asked. Billy jumped a little.

"Um, I guess," Billy mumbled. The 11-year-old stepped forward, and held his hand out. His big brother squeezed some lube into it. "It's cold!" Billy giggled. 

"It warms up fast," Joe said. "Now get Gavin's butt nice and wet."

Joe stepped forward, gulping hard and trembling again. He reached out and touched Gavin's ass. He looked up at his brother and Ray for encouragement, and they nodded. He wiped his fingers down the crack, and over Gavin's hole. It was slightly puffy from his brother's fingers. The hair was slicked down by the goo. 

Gavin sighed, and his hole flexed, kissing Billy's palm. The boy startled, snatching his hand away, then giggling as he watched it twitch. 

"I just put my fingers in?" he breathed, his voice low. Gavin grunted.

"Yeah. He wants you to, Bill. It makes him feel good," Joe answered.

Billy pointed a finger, and touched it to the middle of the hole. He pushed, and it slid in easily, through the slippery lube. Billy gasped as Gavin flexed around it. Billy's heart was beating very hard, and his dick was stiff in his pants. Sweat started to break out on his forehead. He put in another finger, and pulled out, then pushed back again like he had seen his brother do. 

"Wow," Billy whispered.

"How's that feel, kid?" Joe asked. His hand closed on the front of his pants, and he adjusted himself. 

"Pretty cool," Billy said.

"You're really going to like what comes next," Ray interjected. Billy looked up at him, then back at his brother.

"There's more?" Billy said.

"Yeah, bud. What do you feel?" Joe said. He came around and put his hands on Billy's shoulders. 

"I feel good," Billy said. "Excited. I like it. I like my fingers inside him."

"Anything else? Besides your fingers?" Joe whispered in his kid brother's ear. He gripped the front of Billy's over-sized shirt, and lifted the hem, exposing the boy's belly. Joe's finger touched the skin, and poked downward. "Down here?"

"Yeah," Joe giggled. "It's really stiff. My dick. It's like his," Joe nodded at Gavin's cock, which was now leaking precum down the side of the freezer. 

"Mine is, too," Joe confessed. "That's what happens when you're ready to fuck. Fucking is when you put your dick... In there."

"In here?" Billy whispered. Joe could hardly hear him, the boy seemed almost in a trance. Billy had three fingers inside Gavin, and he pulled at the rim, gaping the asshole and showing pink.

"Uh huh," Joe said. "In there."

"Okay," Billy whispered. "I want to do that, now."

"Do you want Billy to fuck you, Gav?" Ray piped in.

Gavin groaned and rotated his hips, pushing at the boy's hand. 

"Looks like he wants you to," Joe chuckled. 

"Okay, Gavin! I'll fuck you!" Billy chirped. He pulled his fingers from Gavin's hole, and surprised the other guys when his slippery hand closed around Gavin's cock, and he gave two tugs. "Just a minute."

Then the little kid was undoing his belt, and dropping his shorts and underwear to the floor. His long shirt draped over his boner, which was pretty big for his age. Joe reached down again, taking the hem of the shirt. His fingertips brushed his little brother's dick, and it gave a twitch. Joe lifted the hem of Billy's shirt and tucked it behind Billy's head, exposing his chest but leaving it on his arms. 

"Nice dick, Bill!" the big brother praised.

"Thank you!" Billy chirped.

"Okay, put some of this on, you, too," Joe pumped some lube into his brother's hand. The boy pressed his palms together, and brought it to his lips, blowing into his cupped hands. He rubbed them together until they were slick and warm.

Then he closed one fist around his barely-pubescent cock, and pulled, slicking it with clear gel. His buttocks flexed and he sighed. Then his other hand explored his cock.

"Okay, now?" he smiled and looked over his shoulder at his brother.

"Perfect, Bill," Joe smiled at him. Ray kicked a heavy box over for the boy to stand on, and he stepped up and put his wet hands on Gavin's hips.

"Okay, now I just... put it in?" Billy stood, with his shiny wet dick pointed at Gavin's rump. Joe stood close, one hand on the boy's shoulder. 

"Uh-huh," he said. Joe scraped some lube from Gavin's skin, gathering it on the pad of his finger. Then he pushed it into the hole. Billy's body was warm against his front as he primed Gavin's ass one last time. "Just slip your dick in now, like my finger."

Billy leaned forward, the head of his cock nudging his big brother's finger. Joe pulled it out, and Billy pushed in, filling the vacancy.

Gavin bucked a little as boycock filled his hole. Billy let out a loud cry, surprising himself, and making a blush creep up his neck and cheeks. His fingers dug white spots into Gavin's hips. 

"Oh, god! Joe! Sh- shit!" he exclaimed, then bit his lip. "Sorry," he apologized for swearing.

Joe and Ray laughed. "It's okay, kiddo. How does that feel?" his brother asked. He put an arm around Billy's shoulders and leaned close, looking at where his brother's hairless groin pressed tight to Gavin's fuzzy skin. 

"Oh, it's so good, Joe! I didn't know it would be this good!" Billy panted. He stayed very still, but for the trembling. Standing straight and stiff, buried deep in Gavin's hole.

"Just wait until you start moving," Joe chuckled. 

"M-move? I'm supposed to move?" Billy stammered. 

"Yeah. Fuck him. Pump in and out," Joe smirked, tousling the kid's hair. 

"I don't know if I can..." Billy whined. 

"Sure you can!" Joe laughed. "Here, I"ll help you," Joe put his hands on his little brother's hips and pulled then back. 

Billy hissed and whimpered as his cock slid out of Gavin's tight, slippery ring. He stayed so stiff all over, and Joe had to support him so he didn't tip back, because his knees weren't bending. Joe pulled his brother's cock out until just the head was still in Gavin, then leaned him back in. 

Billy was even louder on the way back in. Keening high as his sensitive virgin cock was buried again into Gavin's hot, eager hole. Gavin's cock leaked more.

"You never fucked anyone before, Bill?" Ray asked, crouching and touching Gavin's arm. 

"N- no, sir," Billy whimpered. "This is my first time."

"You're doing great," Ray smiled at the boy's red, sweaty face. "Isn't he doing great, Joe?"

"You're doing great, Billy," Joe squeezed his little brother. "Just like this. In and out."

"Oh, okay..." Billy said. He relaxed into his brother's arms, and gave it a try. He pulled out of Gavin, then pushed back in. Gavin wriggled. 

"Good, kiddo," Joe said.

"Should I go slow?" Billy grunted, pushing deep.

"Gavin likes it fast, if you want to go fast," Ray answered. "Don't you, Gav?"

Gavin moaned and drooled.

Billy pulled out and slammed back in, experimentally. His hips slapped on Gavin's damp skin. Gavin yelled. 

"Yeah! Do it!" Joe cheered. Billy's hips slapped again, and again. Virgin boycock splitting Gav's buns and filling his hole over and over. 

Ray stood up and unzipped, released his thick semi-hard prick. He rubbed it on Gav's face, and Gavin's tongue lolled in the open-wide "O" of his lips. Ray smeared Gavin's spit-soaked lips with the head of his cock. 

"You can put your dick in someone's mouth, too, Bill," Ray explained, slipping his cock over Gavin's tongue. "It's called a blowjob."

Billy's eyes widened. Ray's cock was so fat. Thick around like a bottle. It filled the ring in Gavin's mouth. He pushed it in, and pulled it out, wet and goopy as if he'd used the lube. 

Billy groaned and pumped into Gavin's ass. It flexed around him, and felt so good. Joe holding him felt really good too, and he nuzzled his head against his brother's cheek while he fucked Gavin.

Billy's balls started to tighten, and he felt a pressure building.

"Joe, something's happening!" he squeaked. 

"It's okay, Billy! Let it go," his brother said in his ear. 

Billy yelled loudly, and his dick flexed and tightened. Something was shooting out of it. Hot stickiness flooded around his cock, and still he thrust. 

"Oh, shit! Joe! Fuuuck...!" Billy cried, and his first load squirted around his cock, frothing with sticky strands. His pumping slowed, and the throbbing in his cock decreased. He slumped back into Joe's arms, his dick popping out, coated in something like lube. But pearly white, and thicker. It ran out of Gavin's gaping hole, and a strand bent and sagged, connecting the head of his dick to Gavin's ass.

"It threw up," Billy whispered.

"It's okay, kid. That's semen. Sperm, you know?" Joe chuckled, ruffling the boy's sweaty hair. "That's supposed to happen."

Joe reached down and lifted the rope of his brother's cum with the back of his finger, he turned his wrist, wrapping it around his finger until it snapped, and lifting it up so Billy could see.

"You never jacked off?" Joe asked.

"Nuh-uh," Billy stared at his cum on his brother's finger, and leaning back into his body. His cock was softening and hanging between his legs, dripping.

"Sorry about that, kiddo," Joe said. "I guess I should have taught you sooner."

Ray pumped into Gavin's face, holding a fistful of his hair. His cock dragged back and forth over Gav's tongue, which lapped frantically. 

Ray pushed further, invading Gavin's throat. Gavin chocked and gagged, and Billy watched, his attention drawn away from the cum. Drool dripped out of Gavin's lips, as thickly as the boy's cum ran from his asshole. 

Ray fucked Gav's throat until he started to cum, buried deep with Gav's nose in his pubes. Gavin's throat spasmed, fucked hard and filling with cream. He swallowed every drop, and Ray's cock came out clean, shining clear with only spit.

"Aren't you hard, Joe?" Billy rubbed his ass on the front of his brother's jeans, confirming the lump there.

"As a rock!" Joe laughed. "You wanna see me fuck him?"

"Yeah! Can I?" Billy said enthusiastically. 

"You bet," Joe said, undoing his belt and pushing his pants and underwear down with one motion.

His cock stood out, long and curved. Billy watched closely as his brother gave it a few pumps. It was as long as Ray's but not as fat. 

Billy stood shyly, wet dick hanging between his legs, and his pants pooled around his sneakers. Joe smirked and let go of his cock. 

"Do you want to lube me up?" he asked his little brother. 

"R-really?" Billy squeaked. 

Ray was wiping himself with a towel, and he handed Billy one. The boy wiped himself clean and quickly fixed his pants around his waist. Then he took the lube from Ray and squeezed some into his palm. He looked at the size of his brother's dick, then squeezed some more.

He warmed it in his palms, eyes darting shyly from Joe's face to his dick. "Go on," Joe said, waving his hips, making his dick sway back and forth.

Billy giggled, and reached out with both hands to catch it. When his hands closed around the hard flesh, the smile drained from his face, replaced by a look of wonder. It felt so big and powerful in his hands. Really warm. Heavy. He could feel the throb of his brother's pulse. 

Billy started to pull on Joe's cock, smearing the lube up and down the shaft. He twisted his fist around the head, covering it entirely in lube. He pumped it with both hands cupping the sides, squeezing with his thumbs.

"Cool..." he whispered.

"Kid, if you keep doing that, I'm not going to be able to fuck Gavin," Joe laughed. 

"S- sorry!" Billy stammered, snatching his hands away. 

"Some other time," Joe winked at Billy, making him blush. Then the 15-year-old put his hands on Gavin's hips, bringing the Englishman back to life. He groaned and twisted his hips. 

"Okay, Gavin. Ready for something bigger?" Joe teased, dragging his slippery cock through the dregs of his little brother's congealing first load.

Gavin whined, and his hole flexed against the head of Joe's cock. 

"Such a slut. You really are a cumdumpster," Joe growled. He pushed his head in, and hissed. Gavin's hole was so hot. Burning with the battering that little Billy gave it. The heat swallowed Joe's cock, and his pulse throbbed. Gavin could feel it, Joe's heart hammering in his guts. Joe pushed deep, and lay on top of Gavin. The weight pressed on Gav's prostate, and he warbled.

Billy watched, fascinated, his wide eyes shining as his brother fucked Gavin. Pulling out, then back in. Slamming, rattling Gavin's bones. His cock was so much bigger than Billy's, but Billy felt proud rather than ashamed. He figured his dick would match is brother's when he grew up.

Joe thrust in and out, grunting like an animal. Pushing down, grinding Gavin's prostate. Gavin came, screaming. Ribbons of thick cum decorated the side of the freezer, making Billy cheer.

"He's shooting, Joe! You're making Gavin shoot!" he laughed. Cum burst from Gavin's cock and rolled down the freezer.

Joe showed off, lifting one foot onto the freezer, beside Gavin. He pushed harder, deeper. Grabbing Gavin's shoulders and pulling himself in, like he was trying to shelter in Gavin's guts. Crawl up inside, where it was hot and slick. 

Gavin flopped, and twisted his head. Ray held it, to keep him from breaking his nose. Stroking Gavin's face as he came so hard, the entire contents of his balls milked by the weight of Joe and his cock pushing down on his prostate. 

Joe fucked as hard and fast as he could, sweat dripping off his face. Billy stared, almost frightened.

Finally, Joe couldn't hold it any more. He came, exploding in Gavin's guts. He came, and came. Still slapping his hips, his load ran out coating his balls, and Gavin's. Swirling around his cock, and then running down the freezer, flowing over Gavin's cum. It smelled salty in the small van.

Joe pulled out, and wobbled. He plopped down on his haunches, slipping in cum. Billy jumped up, but Joe laughed, waving him off. 

"Holy shit, Joe!" Billy yelped. Joe's cock twitched, laying half-limp but still fat, on the floor of the van. Slick and leaking.

"Jesus, Ray," Joe chuckled. "Some special you've got going here. Will you be back next weekend?"

"Yep, Gavin will be wanting some more dick by then," Ray confirmed. "By the way, virgins fuck for free, but you owe me 20 bucks."

"Heeyyy," Joe complained.

"That is, unless you bring a first-timer next time. Bring a little friend, and you both fuck free," Ray bargained. "Bring two, because now Billy needs one for admission."

"That sounds fair," Billy smiled. "Right, Joe?"

"Yeah, it's fair. For a hot ass like this," Joe reached up and slapped Gavin's ass. Gavin groaned happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated.


End file.
